1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a deodorizing composition for diffusing air tempering vapors into the surrounding atmosphere. The said composition is particularly, even if not exclusively, suited for use in ash trays, and particularly in ash trays used in vehicles, e.g., automobiles, railway cars, airplanes and the like.
It is known that ash trays, particularly those of the "drawer" type or of the type provided with a closure lid, such as the ash trays used in the vehicles, have a tendency to hold combustion odors confined on their insides, releasing them suddenly into the inside of the vehicle as soon as opened, with substantial discomfort for the passengers of the vehicle, in which the said odors expand rapidly and persistently, due to the limited vehicle interior space.
The above tendency cannot be efficiently counteracted by use of known vapor diffusion devices, since the latter require a certain length of time in order to act, while the release of the combustion odor from the ash trays takes place substantially instantaneously and with a high odor concentration at the moment of opening of the ash tray.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
No relevant prior art is known to the applicant. This statement is made for the purposes of complying with the duty of disclosure under 37 CFR 1.56.